Husband and Wifey
by Gryffindorwins
Summary: Little Puckleberry. Contains severe fluff. Noah and Rachel, age four, and husband and wifey.


Rachel Berry is four years of age. She's a lively young girl who causes no trouble to her two fathers. Her father's label her an angel. The neighbors seem to love her because Rachel will bake them all cookies, famous chocolate chip cookies. Rachel seems to have a perfect voice which is adored by everyone and which Rachel loves to show off.

Rachel has a best friend, Noah Puckerman. They meet at JCC when they were three. After spending a whole day together, they were inseparable. They are still inseparable. They refuse to leave each other's side. Two months ago, Noah Puckerman proposed to Rachel Berry. He gave her a toy ring he had robbed from a girl on the playground. The teachers watched him get down on one knee and propose. Rachel nodded her head and still proudly wears her wedding wing to show that she is married. They had their wedding three days after he proposed. Rachel wore a white dress that she found in her costume box and Noah wore a dressy shirt that his mother made him wear to the Temple. They got married under a big oak tree in Noah's backyard. They had a short ceremony, consisting of Noah and Rachel saying how much they liked one another. It was followed by a short little peck on the lips from the both (their first kiss).

Rachel's skipping to Noah's house, wearing her favorite yellow sun dress and carrying a her backpack. Her hair is tied in two pigtails, bounded by two yellow ribbons that match her dress. She's smiling, singing Tomorrow, semi loudly. She's been addicted to the song ever since she's heard it and she sings it everyday. She doesn't sense that her father's are getting terribly tired of the song or that her Dad started wearing earplugs. She gets to Noah's house and rings his doorbell twice.

"Noah!" she yells before Noah opens the door and smiles.

"Rachel!" Noah yells, giving her a huge hug. "Wifey!"

"Noah!" Rachel hugs him back. "Husband!"

Noah and Rachel pull back from the hug at the same time. "Would you like me to drive you to JCC?" Noah asks. Rachel nods her head and watches as Noah calls his mom to tell her that they are ready for JCC. Noah's mom comes down the stairs and smiles at Rachel, saying a quick hello. Rachel returns the greeting and walks into Noah's minivan, sitting in the car seat next to Noah's. Noah gets in his car seat next, buckling himself up and Rachel does the same.

"I'm driving mom." Noah explains. Noah's mom starts the car and drives off, while Noah "drives" the car. His hands are extended as if there is a steering wheel there. His hands occasionally turn as the car does and one of his feet are extended, pressing down on the air as if there were an imaginary pedal. "Aren't I a good driver?" Noah asks Rachel, turning to look over at her. Rachel smiles. "You're a great driver!" Rachel praises.

They get to JCC in five minutes. Noah's mom says a goodbye, kissing them both on the forehead and telling them to have fun and be careful. Noah promises to protect Rachel with his big guns and flexes his muscles. Rachel giggles. His mom goes back to Noah's car and Noah and Rachel walk into JCC. The first thing that greets them are the JCC counselor. Her name is Ava.

"Rachel, Noah. You know where to go. Why do not you go play with the other kids? Noah, you can play with Jacob Ben-Israel. Rachel, you can play with Sarah or Hannah!"

Rachel crosses her arms and Noah copies her. "No." they both firmly say. "I'm playing with my husband." Rachel states while Noah says, "I'm playing with my wifey."

So, they do. No one objects or even tries to get in their way. Once, some boy tried to talk to Rachel and Noah nearly tore his head off. Once, some girl tried playing with Noah and Rachel "accidently" put some sand in her sandwich. Even the counselor knows not to mess with them. They tore Rachel away from Noah to get her to play with some girls and Rachel shrieked so loudly everyone nearly went deaf. Noah was also attacking one of the counselor for taking away "his" Rachel.

"I wanna play on the swings!" Rachel exclaims.

"I wanna play in the sand." Noah says.

Rachel puts her hand on her hip. "You can play in the sand while I swing on the swings! They're in the same area, it's perfect!" Rachel says, putting her hands in the air. Noah nods his head and grabs her hand, taking her to the swings/sand.

Rachel runs to the swings, jumping on one and automatically swinging, setting herself off the ground and relatively high. Noah's in the sand, digging through the sand, and possibly making a city.

"What are you making?" Rachel asks, more like yells, from the swings.

"I dunno." Noah returns, scrunching up his nose.

Rachel swinging extremely fast now and it's quite scaring her. She closes her eyes because she's so scared. She is leaning towards the edge of the swing, trying to swing herself higher because it's quite fun even though it's scary. After a few more leans, Rachel feels herself falling. Her stomach is feeling weird from that feeling of flying and then she lands in the sand, the sand scratches her as she lands on her elbows and knees. She cries out. Noah's by her side in an instant.

"Call a bus!" he screams out because it's something he heard in a tv show when they were hurt.

"Wifey, are you okay? Hubby's here." Noah assures, kisses her elbow where she got scraped.

"I'm okay Hubby. I will survive." Rachel reassures, she gets up from the sand and stands up, brushing some sand off from her clothes and skin. She wipes some tears off her face and smiles at Noah. "Thank you hubby." She hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome wifey."

* * *

><p>Twenty years later, Noah Puckerman can officially call Rachel Puckerman his wife. He proposes at JCC where he gives her a toy ring, followed by the ring diamond of course. They happen to get married under the oak tree in his backyard.<p> 


End file.
